


Identity

by Musical_Fandom



Series: Bad End Oneshots [8]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bad Ending, Gen, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Psychological Horror, Royal's Bad End, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Fandom/pseuds/Musical_Fandom
Summary: Who was Goro Akechi? Which side was him and which side was trying to trick him?
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Bad End Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168133
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Identity

It felt like his mind was being torn apart. Real memories mixed with fake memories to create a confusing cocktail of a person. Who was he? Was he Goro Akechi, the unwanted child driven to madness by revenge? Or was he Goro Akechi, the beloved Detective Prince who had never done a thing wrong in his life? It hurt. Everything hurt so much.

"Are you feeling okay?" He looked up at Akira who had asked the question. Traitorous Akira whom he now hated with every fiber of his being. Or was he his closest friend and possibility more? He wanted to scream or cry or _something_ to express the pain he was in but all he could do was give a sickly sweet smile.

"No need to worry." He lied. Half his mind screamed at him to fight harder while the louder half whispered that nothing was wrong. He didn't know what to believe.

Akira gave a smile which made Akechi's heart soar and drop like lead all at the same time. He could feel the blood rush to his cheeks but he couldn't tell if it was from anger or the affection he felt for the boy. It felt like he was being split in two. What were the fake memories and what were the real ones? Could he really be so angry at the world? Was the Detective Prince really him? It hurt so much.

Akechi didn't know what he did to deserve such torture. At the same time, maybe it was his punishment for everything in the past. He had ripped apart so many minds, it was almost a fitting end. The only difference was that he could live happily after this was done. When the stronger side won, that was it. He was tired and in pain, he didn't want to fight anymore but he had to. Why? What was he fighting for?

A kiss cleared any remaining doubts. Killed Goro Akechi. Akira, the love of his life who wanted only him, smiled after he pulled away. Everything was right in the world. In this world where he could just be the Detective Prince. In this world where he didn’t have to think about petty revenge or the pain of the past. All his worries could be forgotten as long as he had Akira. He felt so lucky to have been given this second chance. It was everything he could ever ask for.


End file.
